


Flesh and Blood.

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hair-pulling, Jon is a Man-Whore, Jon is a fighter, Light Bondage, Mile High Club, Older Woman/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, R Plus L Does Not Equal J, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14612628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The adventures of Jon Snow, a third-year uni student, and a small-time fighter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dacey has a history of showing up unannounced in the fights and challenge the male fighters for a match by attacking their ego.

 

 

 

 

 

Blood leaking above his left eye, clearly blocking his vision. His heart is pounding in his chest. Jon takes one more look at his opponent, a girl scratch that a woman clearly older than him by at least five years, looks no better than him. Jon concentrated his attacks on her ribs makes it difficult for her to breath. Just when he is prepared to launch his most lethal kick, the bell rang and signaled the end of the fourth round.

 

 

Jon is a third-year uni student studying in the Red-Keep academy, also a small-time fighter, one of many who fights for 'The Wall', a local gym. Jon's mother Lyanna Snow is a self-defense instructor, so naturally, Jon had an affection towards fighting. He joined 'The Wall' in his first year, since then he grew up a lot in terms of his fighting ability under the training of Mance Rayder, a former MMA fighter.

 

 

Jon recalled his evening and didn't expect it to turn out like this. This is the toughest fight Jon has ever been in. And the blame lies solely on himself. He underestimated his opponent for her gender. He even refused to fight her when it was announced that his opponent for the evening failed the drug test and Dacey Mormont, an up and coming independent female MMA fighter in the local circuits of Kings Landing, showed up suddenly and offered to participate in mixed gender match. Dacey has a history of showing up unannounced in the fights and challenge the male fighters for a match by attacking their ego. Just like Jon, several of her opponents underestimated her, only to ended up in the mat, some even in the hospital.

 

 

After the first round, Jon realized his mistakes and decided to fight Dacey in his natural style. Since then, he had mixed bag of success. Both of them, are in clear pain and staring each other from the opposite corners. Once the bell signaled the beginning of the fifth round, Jon went on full offensive mode, only to be met by a brutal kick straight to his abdomen. Despite the brutal pain and force, Jon managed to catch Dacey's retreating right leg which caught her by surprise. Jon tackled her to the ground using her leg and moved quickly to apply Kimora Lock. Dacey tapped out after few more seconds.

 

 

Both the fighter congratulated each other and escorted to the medical bay for treatment. Jon has three stitches in his left brow. Dacey's ribs are bruised fortunately none broken. Once treated, both of them gone on their separate ways.

 

 

After speaking with his friends and collecting money from Mance, Jon went straight to a nearby bar.

 

 

“Zei, Whiskey on the rocks”, Jon asked the female bartender.

 

 

“Here you go”, Zei handed over the drink and looked at Jon's face curiously.

 

 

“Don't ask” Jon said before Zei questions him.

 

 

“What? Did you fight an elephant?” Zei questioned playfully.

 

 

“No, it was a bear!” someone replied just before Jon could answer Zei.

 

 

Jon turned around and surprised to see Dacey Mormont, the woman who fought him just more than an hour ago, sitting right beside him looking smugly.

 

 

“I will have what he's having”, she ordered a drink casually.

 

 

Zei looked at him for an answer, “It was her who I fought today and did this” Jon replied circling his face with his index finger showcasing the bruises and a stitch. “And I won,” Jon said sparing a glance towards Dacey at last to save his pride which earned a chuckle from her.

 

 

Dacey finished her drink in a single gulp and said, “Yeah, you beat me. What do you need? A belt or a crown for your pretty head”

 

 

“Belt would be nice but I will settle for a nice hot sex”, Jon said without taking his eyes off his Whisky.

 

 

Dacey looked shocked and keep launching daggers at him.

 

 

“A wise man once told me there is nothing better than a nice hot fuck after a good fight. I had a good fight today, now it's time for a good fuck” Jon turned and replied casually without taking his eyes off on her.

 

 

“Are you sure you're up for it, Snow? Especially after the beating I gave you”, Dacey replied quickly gathering her wits with a raised eyebrow.

 

 

“Only one way to find out. My place is near, just a block away”, Jon said standing up from the bar-stool and leaving the cash and tip for both of them.

 

 

“Let's go and find out then”, Dacey said with a smirk.

 

 

The moment he opened the door to his apartment Dacey dropped her gym bag and pushed Jon to the nearby wall and kissing him vigorously. Both their tongues explored each other's mouth. Dacey moaned into his and started rubbing his cock slowly and steadily above his track pants. She then pulled his pants along with his boxers in one swift motion, went on her knees and gently kissed his hardening cock. She swirled her tongue across the shaft. Jon squeezed his eyes shut.

 

 

“Let's see if the little Jonny lives up to his master's name”, Dacey commented and proceeded to run her tongue along the length of his hardened cock and engulfed it all the way down the back of her throat and moaning loudly.

 

 

“Fucking hell, Dacey. That’s so good,” he moans.

 

 

Dacey starts playing with his balls using her hands. Jon took control of the situation and started fucking her mouth roughly.

 

 

Sensing the climax Jon removed himself from Dacey’s mouth. And proceeded to remove her Tee and a sports bra to reveal two perfect tits. Dacey pulled both her tits together. He started fucking her tits reaching all the way to touch her chin.

 

 

After a rough breast-fucking, Jon came all over Dacey's tits.

 

Jon took a moment to gather himself and appreciate the view before him. Jon pulled her up and slammed his lips on hers.

 

Jon pushed Dacey to the nearby wall just she did to him and lifted her on his shoulders. Jon carried her to his bedroom and slammed her in his bed. Jon climbed on his bed and kissed her lips hungrily. He then proceeded to trail his lips lower and lower. Her breath catches when he runs his tongue over her left nipple and used his right hand to pinch the other one.

 

Jon saw the bruises on her ribs, result of their match. He touched her ribs, noticed her wince. “Does it hurts?”

 

“Fuck the pain and Fuck me Jon Snow”

 

“I'm about to”, Jon replied. He went lower to the naval area and draw his name in her belly button. Dacey moans slightly.

 

Jon then went between her legs, lifted her left leg and placed it in on his shoulder lifting her slightly. Once he got into comfortable position between Dacey's legs, he put his mouth on her pussy. The exotic scent made him growl into her, which sent shivers into her body. He unsheathed his tongue, licking softly her tender pink folds. His lips brushing her clit and his tongue stated dwelling deep into Dacey's cunt. He then inserted two fingers inside and used his tongue to play with her clit.

 

“ _Seven hells, Jon Snow, oh yes, yes, right there”_

 

Her fingers found his hair, pulling his face into her cunt with a force, and he’s more than happy to be pulled. She also started grinding her wet cunt against his mouth and fingers.

 

Not long after, Dacey's thighs start shaking and she came very hard screaming his name from the base of her throat.

 

“ _Unghhhh..Fuckkkkk..........Fuuuuuccccckkk...........Fuckkkkkkking hell”_

 

Jon tasted her juice like a thirsty man is a desert. He opened a bedside drawer, took out a condom and unrolled all the way down **.**

 

Without any warning, Dacey pulled him and turned him around to face the ceiling. She grinds his hardening cock with her wet cunt, positioned it in her entrance and lowered herself with her eyes squeezing shut.

 

“Feels so good Dacey” moaned Jon.

 

Her movements are fluid and graceful, her eyes fluttering shut in pleasure even as she moves. Jon climbed up to meet her lips for a hungry kiss.

 

“You’re beautiful,” Jon whispered in her ear.

 

“ _Jon_ ,” she purred when he sucked on her neck, and she sped up the thrust of her hips, her lips parted in an ‘o’.

 

“On your hands and knees”, Jon commanded and Dacey cocked an eyebrow but more than eager to oblige. Jon positioned himself at her entrance and thrusts sharply. Jon started to fuck her roughly, which is equally acknowledged by Dacey, who moved her hips to meet each and every thrusts into her cunt.

 

He grabbed Dacey's hair and pulled her head towards him. Both their lips meet for a hungry kiss, swallowing both their moans. Both of them fucking each other at a breathtaking pace. His hands are massaging her tits hard and subtle. Jon removed his hand from the breast to Dacey's clit and proceeded to flick it swiftly.

 

Not long after, Dacey came down hard as she screamed in pleasure. Jon continued his assault on Dacey and managed a few more thrust before exploding inside his condom.

 

Both fell down to the bed panting and trying to catch their breath.

 

“The Wise man is right. Nothing is better than nice Hot fuck after a good fight”. Dacey said in between her breaths.

 

 

Jon just chuckled and said, ”I'm gonna go and order some pizza”.

 

 

 

“Did I tire you, Snow?”, Dacey asked with a huge smirk on her face.

 

 

 

“Night is still young. I'm gonna order pizza and then I'm gonna fuck you raw and senseless”, Jon replied with a darkening look.

 

 

Jon went to the hallway, took out his phone from his gym bag and opened a message from Ellaria Sand, his other employer.

 

_Cersei Lannister_

_Red Lion Hotel Penthouse._

_8.00 P.M Tomorrow._

_Wear a Suit._

_E.S._

 

“That Bitch”, mumbled Jon to himself and proceeded to order Pizza.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speaking of high profile clients, his client for tonight is one and only Cersei Lannister, co-owner of Lannister group of companies and one of the most influential women in the Kings Landing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Next day....._ **

 

 

 

Jon groaned as he felt the sunlight on his face "urrgh it can't be morning already" he muttered. It felt like he'd only fallen asleep 10 minutes ago. He lay there contemplating whether to force himself up, a warm body was pressed into his left side. He opened his eyes and found very naked Dacey snoring like a bear. Jon removed himself from the bed without disturbing her, went to the bathroom and came out after 15 minutes. He then went to his kitchen and made orange juice to drink.

 

 

He unlocked his phone and found several unread messages. Two from his mom Lyanna, One from his Step-Father Arthur Dayne, Twelve from his little sister Arya Dayne all enquiring him about his fight and few more messages from his friends. He took time to reply everything and noticed a topless Dacey tip-toeing towards the hallway to collect her things.

 

 

“Morning Stranger”, Jon said from his kitchen startling her.

 

 

“Is that an orange juice? Pour me some”.

 

 

“Here you go”

 

 

“I gonna take a shower, do you want to join me?”, Jon asked standing up from his chair.

 

 

Dacey rolled her eyes at him, but still decided to join him and lets him fuck her in the shower, her breasts pressed against the cool tile, his warm body against her back.

 

 

**_Later that day..._ **

 

 

After a small recovery session in the gym, Jon returned to his apartment and hit the showers. It's 6 P.M and he is standing in the shower and his thought drifted back to his life as a male escort.

 

 

It's all started a year ago when Mance arranged him a match with Mr. Oberyn Martell. Oberyn is an owner of several exotic bars and clubs across the city, also a part-time fighter. Despite being twenty years older than Jon, Oberyn kicked Jon's ass in the match. One of four who did it so till now. Oberyn beat him only because of his lack of fighting experience. If they square off now, Jon will knock out Oberyn, at least that's what Jon tells himself to make himself feel better.

 

 

After the match, Oberyn showed great sportsmanship and invited him to one of his clubs for a party. Jon accepted the invitation, went there and overwhelmed by everything. It was the first time Jon visited such an exotic place and had never seen so many beautiful women in a single place. After few hours, Jon found himself at the center of the attention of two beautiful women, Nymeria Sand and Tyene Sand. Nymeria was slim and slender with an olive colored skin and dark brown eyes, whereas Tyene was fair, with golden hair and deep blue eyes with an innocent looking face. Jon found out that Tyene wasn't innocent at all after few minutes when she rode his cock and her sister Nymeria rode his face. And just like that, Jon had his first of many threesomes with the Sand Snakes, a name they called themselves. As it turns out, both Nymeria and Tyene were Mr. Oberyn's illegitimate daughters. They took their mother Ellaria Sand's surname. Ellaria Sand is Mr. Oberyn Martell's partner. They weren't married but even a child could tell that they are made for each other. Oberyn fathered eight illegitimate daughters over the years and Ms. Ellaria Sand adopted all of them and gave them her own surname.

 

 

A week after his escapade at Oberyn's club Jon received a call from Ms. Ellaria Sand and invited him to her office for a job opportunity. To put it in simple words, Jon found out that Ellaria is a pimp, who runs her own high profile pimping website with lots of wealthy clientele. She offered Jon, the job of a gigolo. At that time, Jon was in desperate need of money. Jon's family isn't poor, a middle-class family up in the north, his mom and step-dad paid his tuition fee, even offered to pay his monthly expenses but Jon declined it outright. Jon shared his room with six other guys and when Ellaria offered him the job, he couldn't refuse. Well, that was one of the reasons, the other reason was, Jon is literally a horny bastard who also has a thing for older women. He lost his virginity at the age of 15 to one of his mother's employee twenty-four-year-old Elena Glover.

 

 

Ellaria is the best employer one could ask for. Understanding Jon's busy schedule, she arranged the client meetings, that's putting it in respectable words, only on weekends. Also respected his sexual preference and arranged only female clients.

 

 

Jon's profile as a professional Mixed Martial Artist increased his demand among the clients and thus moved him into Elite class. Elite Class escorts are available only for high profile clients.

 

 

Speaking of high profile clients, his client for tonight is one and only Cersei Lannister, co-owner of Lannister group of companies and one of the most influential women in the Kings Landing.

 

 

Cersei is a beautiful middle-aged single woman who could turn any sane man insane with her beauty. And also she is an Ice-Cold bitch. The previous six times he visited her, she informed him of her demands, no kiss, no hickeys and no blowjob. And Jon has to do everything she asked for. She is basically emotionless who doesn't care about other's feelings. Thus after his first visit, Jon invented a game for himself to tame the lioness. The victory is achieved for Jon only when he plowed her so hard and lay out her boneless in the bed and too tired to wake up for several hours. Also, she is a generous bitch, despite paying Ellaria, she also leaves heavy tips for Jon separately which will be handed over to him by her personal secretary.

 

 

Shutting the shower off, Jon exited the bath and dressed in a suit and ordered an Uber. After thirty minutes, he arrived at Red Lion Hotel, owned by none other than Cersei Lannister herself.

 

 

Jon exited the cab and went directly to the reception area to find Cersei's personal secretary, Bernadette. Jon found her, to be precise, she found him and escorted him to a private elevator and entered the codes for Cersei's penthouse on the 45th floor.

 

 

Jon exited the elevator and ventured forth towards the penthouse. He knocked the door and the door opened automatically. Jon entered the penthouse and found Cersei fucking Lannister sitting on a couch.

 

 

Despite his hate, Jon couldn't resist her. She looked beautiful as ever, wearing a sexy black lacey nightdress, smoking a cigarette and a half-filled wine glass in the table before her.

 

 

She looked at him smugly and asked, “What happened to your face, Snow?”

 

 

“Happened in a match”, Jon replied seriously.

 

 

“Did you win?”

 

 

“I did”

 

 

“Good! I hate the losers!”

 

 

Jon chuckled mockingly and asked, “Is there anyone you don't hate Ms. Lannister?”

 

 

Cersei's eyes darkened and replied, “Only me.”

 

 

“I thought so”

 

 

“Enough of the small talks. You know the rules. Now you better get to work, Jon Snow.”

 

 

Jon stripped off his shirt and let Cersei feast on his toned torso. He knelt before her and took her left leg, removed her sexy black stiletto and repeated the same motion on the other leg. Once the stilettoes were removed, Jon stood up, wrapped his hands around her thighs picked her up in one powerful motion. Cersei wrapped her legs around Jon and rubbed herself all over his crotch. Without breaking the eye contact, Jon carried her all the way to her dimly litted bedroom and settled her on the edge of the expensive four-poster bed.

 

Jon removed Cersei's black nightgown right off her shoulder and proceeded to remove her bra to expose two beautiful tits. Her nipples are hard and peaked. Jon sucked her right nipple and massaged the left using his hands for a minute which earned low moan from Cersei. He repeated the same by switching his mouth and hand and lowered his free hand over her soaking wet panties.

 

 

Jon knelt down between Cersei's open legs and began kissing her smooth creamy legs. Licking and kissing up her thighs, he moved closer to her wet cunt.

 

 

Jon kissed her cunt through the fabric and felt the heat radiating from her. Not long after, Jon slid off her panties and buried his face into Cersei's wet hot cunt. She let out a loud moan as Jon played with her fleshy lips using his tongue and flicking her clit randomly causing her to arch her back and writhe on the bed.

 

 

Jon's hands moved up her body and took a hold of her breasts. Jon started to play with her nipples. Pulling them and flicking them sent Cersei over the edge and within few minutes she came down hard with a loud moan. That didn't stop Jon from removing one of his hands from Cersei's breast and slid a finger inside her. With his tongue still on her clit, Jon inserted another finger into her curving it slightly.

 

 

Jon was now fucking Cersei hard with his fingers, with every thrust she screamed and her hips started shaking vigorously. Her cunt tightened once more with his fingers inside as he licked and flicked her clit like a hungry wolf. Cersei once again exploded, harder than the last time.

 

 

With a hungry look, Jon pushed her on to the bed, removed his pants and boxers. He took out a condom from one of his pockets and unrolled it all the way over his impressive length. Cersei, still panting from her last orgasm looked at the sight before her like a hungry lioness. Jon turned her around and positioned himself at her entrance and thrusts suddenly. Cersei yelped in surprise and soon began to moan.loudly. Jon continued his pounding for several minutes, which was equally matched by Cersei. Jon sensing Cersei is close started circling her swollen clit and Cersei peaked for the third time of the night.

 

 

She removed herself from Jon and took a moment to catch her breath. Yet to get off, Jon tried to pull Cersei to him but was stopped by Cersei. She stood up, walked over to a nearby drawer and took out lube. Jon nodded and took the lube from Cersei.

 

 

Jon applied the Lube to Cersei's arsehole sliding a finger in and out. He then inserted one more finger into her, she let out an animalistic moan. Jon removed his fingers, applied some lube to his cock and entered her arsehole slowly and far away as possible. Cersei squeezed her eyes shut. With his right hand playing with her tits, Jon inserted three fingers into her soaking cunt. As they fuck faster, their bodies begin to sweat and Jon's balls continued to slap on Cersei's cunt.

 

 

Fuelled by Cersei's scream, Jon fucked her arsehole hard and fast. Within few minutes, she cummed once again around Jon's finger. Hearing her high pitched scream, sent him to the peak. Jon exploded inside his condom with a loud growl. Exhausted, bathed in sweat and panting for breath, both slumped to the bed.

 

 

They continued their fuck session three more times the same night before drifting off to sleep.

 

 

Jon woke up early morning, found Cersei laid motionless on the bed. Gathering his things Jon exited the penthouse with a victorious smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Jon/Elia.
> 
>  
> 
> Please review the chapters. I'm a new writer, could use some criticisms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ellaria replied the information of the client, Elia Targaryen. and she is a Doctor.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_ **Three days later...** _ **

 

  
It's Wednesday afternoon, Jon was attending one of professor Stannis Baratheon's boring lectures when he received a message from Ellaria. Jon was surprised to see a message from her during the weekdays. She usually contacts him on weekends to inform him about the 'Client Meetings'. Intrigued he opened to see his employer's message. It reads:

  
  
_Need a favor for a friend._

_She needs a date for a dinner party._

_Others are busy._

_E.S._

 

Jon wants to decline, but his loyalty towards the woman made him think about it. Ellaria isn't one to ask favors. 'It just a Dinner party’, Jon thought himself and replied his acceptance. Ellaria replied the information of the client, Elia Targaryen. Apparently, she is a doctor and going through a messy divorce. Her husband will be at the party as well and she needed a date to rub on his face.

 

 

Jon finished his classes, went to the gym and returned to his apartment by 6.00. He took a shower and wore one of his cheap black suits. He locked his apartment, went to the garage and took a moment to admire his midnight black Porsche Cayman, courtesy of his weekend jobs. He hopped in and drove to the address given by Ellaria.

 

  
Jon parked the car in front of his client’s house. It's one of those mid-range luxury homes with beautiful coloring and a small lawn. Jon went to the door and knocked it a couple of times. After few seconds, Jon heard the door unlock and saw his client for the first time. She is a beautiful woman, probably 45 years old with dark hair, beautiful eyes with an olive complexion. She invited him in and told him to get comfortable. She was still wearing her Doctor's coat and strangely that made him hot. His cock twitched in his pant as he tried so hard to control himself from staring at her. She went into her room and came back twenty minutes later wearing a black midi lace dress that suited her well.

 

  
“So how do I look?”, Elia asked him suddenly.

 

  
“Elegant and beautiful”, Jon replied simply. Elia thanked him and complimented him as well. They went to his car, climbed in and started driving to the party venue.

 

 

“Jon”. Elia called him by name during their mid-journey for the first time that evening. Jon turned his head to see her shifting uncomfortably.

 

 

“Did Ellaria tell you anything?”, Elia questioned him.

 

 

“Nope! Just that you need a date for the evening and your husband will be there as well.”

 

 

“Soon to be Ex-husband. That son of a bitch was banging his twenty-five-year-old secretary behind by back. He will be there as well and I'm sorry for dragging you into this”

 

 

“It's alright Mrs. Targaryen. I know you wanted me to accompany you just to rub your 'soon-to-be ex-husband’”, Jon replied smiling softly.

 

 

“Please call me Elia. Yeah, it's basically what you said”, Elia said with a smile and turned to see the roads.

 

 

“So Jon, how does this works? This date for the evening thing”, Elia asked after few minutes.

 

 

“It's wise if you take the lead, I'll follow and acknowledge whatever you say or do. That's the best way to play this thing naturally”.

 

 

“Hmmm. That sounds good”, Elia replied.

 

 

They reached the party hall and climbed off his car. Jon offered his hand and escorted Elia to the party hall. As soon as they entered, most of the attendants' eyes were on Jon and Elia. Jon and Elia accepted the champagne, proceeded to see the painting on the wall ignoring the curious eyes. Jon found out that Elia is a great admirer of modern arts. She took Jon by the hand and explained the paintings to him patiently. Jon finds her remarkable, kind, passionate and very talented. Jon couldn't understand how someone would hurt probably the kindest woman he has ever seen in Kings Landing. For an unknown reason, Jon was silently cursing her asshole husband. They walked along the way of the paintings and it leads them to a narrow path. Jon found himself enjoying her company more and more when he heard someone call out Elia's name.

 

 

Both Jon and Elia turned around to see one angry man, launching daggers at them. Jon had the pretty good idea who that might be. Rhaegar Targaryen, Elia's asshole husband. Rhaegar looked exactly how the rich assholes look like. Expensive suit, Rolex Watch, and greying blonde hair.

 

 

“Ah, Dear husband”, Elia greeted him mockingly.

 

 

“What you are doing, Elia?”, Rhaegar asked her furiously.

 

 

“Oh! I'm explaining the paintings to Jon”, she said pointing the finger towards Jon. Jon offered his hand to greet Rhaegar sheepishly. The bitch declined it.

 

  
“Do you know what you are doing? You are humiliating me, Elia”.

 

  
She looked at her husband with her venomous eyes which looked somewhat familiar to Jon but unable to recall where he has seen them and said, “Whether you accept it or not beloved husband, my life doesn't revolve around you. I'm an independent woman and I'm free to do whatever I want”.

 

 

“What the children will think if they come to know that their mother is going out with a boy of their age?”

 

  
“They will think exactly what they thought when they found out that their father was banging his twenty-five-year-old secretary. What was her name again? Ros, isn't it?”, Elia replied her husband casually.

 

  
  
“Stop this Elia”, Rhaegar said furrowing his brows and approached his wife threateningly.

 

  
Fearing the worst, Jon positioned himself between them, only to grabbed by the collar and pushed onto the nearby wall by Rhaegar.

 

  
Elia screamed at her husband to let Jon go. With his instincts kick in, Jon grabbed Rhaegar’s left hand forcibly, twisted it onto his back and pushed his face into the same wall hard, that will leave a mark next day.

 

  
“Listen to me, dickhead and listen well. I'm a professional fighter and with a little bit more pressure, I could break your arm.

 

 

Leave her alone and go find some whore to bury your balls.”, Jon said with his menacing voice and the darkening look that he only reserved for his opponents in the fights. Jon let Rhaegar go and turned to see Elia, who looked shocked. Rhaegar spared one last glance at both of them and left.

 

  
“Sorry about that!”, Jon apologized to Elia.

 

  
She looked at him strangely and said, “No one has ever stood up for me like that before”.

 

 

Before Jon could say anything, he found himself pushed against at the same wall. Only this time, it's a much more pleasant experience as Elia's lips were on his, kissing him hungrily. She bit his lips and explored his mouth with her tongue moaning silently.

 

  
Elia grabbed his hand and pulled him fast to the room at the far end of the narrow pathway that they were in a few seconds ago. She pulled him into the room and locked the door behind her. From the looks, the room was a conference room of some sorts.

 

 

Elia pounced on Jon with her legs circling him around his firm ass. She moaned silently and grabbed a fistful of his hair and kissed him one more time. She rubbed her cunt over his pant feeling his hardening cock. Jon then pushed Elia onto the wall, kissed and sucked her neck. She removed his coat and unbuttoned his shirt with an urgency. He removed his shirt completely and found Elia's eyes were on his torso. She kissed and licked his pecks and ran her tongue over his abs.

 

 

Jon pulled her above, kissed her once again exploring her lovely mouth. He lowered her dress and bra, whistled looking at her tits. They were firm not so big or small, dark small nipples. He then proceeded to feast on her medium sized perky tits. He sucked her small dark nipples, squeezed her breasts together and continued to flick his tongue back and forth between them. Elia bit her hand to keep her moans silent. Unable to control his thirst for her, Jon's head went lower and lower, still holding and playing with her tits. Jon knelt before her, his hands left her tits and ruck her black Midi dress above to reveal her black lacy panties.

 

 

Elia then removed her dress completely pulling it over her head and left standing only with her lowered bra and lacy v- string panties. Jon kissed at the top of her panties, found it soaking wet. She shudders at the contact and Jon took a moment to bath in her exotic scent. He felt intoxicated and growled into her over her panties. He used his mouth to remove it slowly with his beard rubbing her skin along the way. He tucked it into his pocket, looked above to watch her face. Without a warning, Jon buried his face into Elia's cunt. Despite wants to be silent, Elia moaned loudly at the contact.

 

  
“You're so fucking beautiful Elia”, Jon breathed into Elia’s folds.

  


He licked and sucked and flicked his tongue fast and hard over her swollen clit. Her cunt was actually dripping onto the floor between them as he moaned into her soft folds. She grabbed his head and pulled his face closer to her cunt, wrapping her skinny legs around his shoulders and rubbed her cunt into his face.

  


Elia shrieked when he inserted two fingers into her and started fucking her with his fingers. It didn't take long for her to come down hard. Her body tensed, she bucked and moaned, pushed his head deeper into her. Elia released her juices onto Jon, screaming wildly.

 

 

“Oh! Yes! Yes! Oh my God! Fuckkkkkkk!”, she screamed.

 

 

She went limb over his shoulders. Jon untangled her skinny legs from his shoulders, stood up and watched Elia like a wolf watches it’s prey, wiping her juices with her hair. Elia caught Jon's hungry wolf eyes, looked thrilled and swiftly moved her hands to remove his belt. Jon helped her and removed his pants. Elia palmed Jon's hard cock over his boxer and pushed it all the way down to his legs.

 

  
She took his cock in her hands, stroked it few times before positioning it in her wet cunt. She moisturized his cock using her own juice by rubbing her dripping wet cunt all over his thick big cock.

 

 

Unable to resist any longer Jon pushed her hands away, pinned them to the wall. He took out his condom that he carries always with himself and rolled it down to his length and entered her in one swift motion, filling her up. Elia closed her eyes and breathed a sound that is a mixture of moan and whimper. Jon bent down, lifted her under the back of her thighs. She circled her skinny legs around him and her hands were in his hair, scraping against his scalp as he started to move in and out of her. Jon picked up his pace and kissing her hard, both suppressing their moans into each other's mouth. Elia mewled as Jon sucked her neck hard, that he is sure will leave a mark. Jon let out a growl as Elia removed her hands from his hair and dig them deeper into his back muscles as she kept shaking her head and screeching. Elia bit Jon's ear lobs as Jon fucked her up against the wall. The sound of his skin slapping hers echoed around the room.

 

 

After few minutes, Jon carried Elia to the nearby conference table and put her down on the edge gently without removing himself. Elia purred as he then removed himself from her and turned her around on the table. She was now standing on the floor and Jon pinned her upper body against the glass table. Her boobs were now pressed against the cold glass surface. Jon kissed and bit both of her ass cheeks as Elia hummed in pleasure.

 

  
Jon buried himself into her once again, using the table as leverage, he fucked her hard and fast. Elia was screaming at the top of her lungs that Jon was sure if anyone passes by the door will definitely hear what is happening inside. Jon pulled her from the edge of the table and pounded into her mercilessly ignoring the fact they could get caught easily. He grabbed her tits and pinched her nipples. Jon set the rhythm and plowed Elia's cunt nice and deeper. Elia was more than eager to oblige. She moved her hips to the rhythm and rotated her hips expertly. Jon yanked her head up and kissed her swallowing her screams. They continued the motion for few more minutes. Jon moved his hand to the place where they were joined. He circled and flicked her nub sending Elia into an oblivion.

 

  
“Oh fuck, oh, Jesus, fuck yes, Jon!!!! there, just like that. Ohhhh Jonnnnn!!!!”.

 

  
Within few seconds, her legs started shaking and she climaxed crying out his name. Her cunt pulsed and fluttered around him as she screamed in pleasure. He drowned himself in the pleasure of hearing his name and her cunt tightening around him, Jon pounded furiously into her for few more times and exploded inside her howling like a wolf.

 

  
Elia went limb on his arms and Jon laid her down on the floor slowly. He dropped beside her as both were panting and trying to catch their breaths. Both of them laid there for few more minutes in silence.

 

“Jon, that was mind-blowing”, Elia said in between in her breaths.

 

“So were you, Elia. You are up for another round?”, Jon murmured in her ear.

 

“Not here. Let’s go back my house”, Elia moaned as Jon licked her ear.

 

Jon nodded. They both stood up, dressed, arranged their hair and went back to the party and then to Elia's house.

 

  
**_ Next Morning… _ **

 

 

After a long night and multiple orgasms, Jon wakes up to the sound of his alarm and found Elia cuddled tightly into him naked. Jon tried to remove himself from her only to be yanked back.

 

 

“Where are you going?”, she whispered in his ear. Her soft hand travels down and begins to stroke his cock.

 

 

“Elia,” he breathes. “I have classes”.

 

 

“You can go to your college from here. Spend the morning with me”, she said, licking his chest and taking his nipple into her mouth biting it lightly.

  


“I want to but I can't”, Jon said slowly closing his eyes in pleasure.

  


“If you want to shower, I have a giant ass bathtub and I need a little help with it”, she said still stroking his cock and placing wet kisses on his neck.

 

  
Lyanna Snow raised Jon to always help people. Because of the same noble reason, Jon decided to help Elia not because he gets to have a really hot wet sex with a beautiful woman in a bathtub.

 

 

An hour later, Jon was eating the breakfast Elia made for him with her. A sudden knock interrupts their breakfast.

 

 

“Oh! That must be my brother”, she informed him casually and opened her door. Her brother barged in with a huge smile on his face.

 

  
“Oh shit!”, muttered Jon and met the familiar venomous eyes of one Oberyn Martell.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up.....Jon/Kinvara. Will be posted this weekend.
> 
>  
> 
> Please rate and review the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Kinvara was the hottest teacher in the College and the one Jon had a huge crush on.

 

 

_ **Six Weeks Later...** _

 

 

It's been six weeks since the incident with Elia and her brother Oberyn. Despite Jon's initial fears, Oberyn didn't make a big deal out of Jon's tryst with his sister, Elia. However, he did warn Jon not to involve with her. Jon holds a tremendous respect for the man and decided to stay away from Elia.

 

 

It's Tuesday evening, Jon was doing his usual routine. He hit the gym, trained hard. Mance called him midway and told him that he arranged a match this Friday with a guy called Daario Naharis from Second Sons, a gym from the other side of the City.

 

 

Jon then left the gym and decided to stop by at the grocery store to buy some groceries.

 

 

As soon as he entered the store, he got a strange look from a few people in there. Jon totally understands why, he was still dressed in his sweatshirt, sweatpants, and sneakers and sweat pouring through him. Feeling uncomfortable with the sweat, Jon decided to finish his the shopping as quickly as possible.

 

 

It was then he heard a familiar voice calling out his name. He turned around and immediately went numb. It was Professor Kinvara, Jon's foreign language lecturer in the freshmen year smiling at him brightly. Professor Kinvara was the hottest teacher in the College and the one Jon had a huge crush on. Jon drooled at the sight of her. Professor Kinvara is a beautiful woman with Dark Hair and blue eyes, short in height but slender. But the one thing that made Jon crazy back in the day was her voice. Her exotic voice with a Valaryian accent made Jon lose his sleep so many nights.

 

 

“Prof...Professor Kinvara?”, Jon managed to spit out after a few seconds.

 

 

“Jon Snow. I'm glad you still remember me”, Professor Kinvara said in her same exotic accent.

 

 

“You are not an easy one to forget, Professor”, Jon replied with his sheepish smile.

 

 

“Ohh stop! You are making me blush, Snow“, Professor Kinvara said mockingly.

 

 

“I heard that you got translator job in a big company. Is it true?”, Jon questioned casually.

 

 

“Yep. That's why I left the teaching job. Are you on the run from a serial killer? You are sweating like a pig”, Professor Kinvara said wrinkling her nose.

 

 

“I just left the gym, the Wall. Wanted to buy some groceries and here I am, sweating like a pig in front of you.”, Jon said rubbing back of his head.

 

 

“The Wall! Isn't that MMA gym?”

 

 

“It is! I'm a fighter too”, Jon announced proudly.

 

 

“You're lying!”

 

 

“I am not!”

 

 

“A pretty boy like you in MMA fight, I don't buy it”

 

 

“Do you think I'm pretty?”, Jon retorted back.

 

 

Professor Kinvara laughed a bit and said, “That's the only thing you heard?”

 

 

“I'm focusing only on the positives”, Jon answered with a grin.

 

 

Professor Kinvara laughed some more. They both talked for a few more minutes picking up groceries together. Jon somehow managed to convince her that he is indeed a fighter after showing some of his pics and vids. They both grabbed a cup of coffee on the outside stall and exchanged numbers. Jon even told her that he's got a fight on Friday and invited her to the event. Then Professor Kinvara gave him a ride in her car and dropped him outside his building and drove away.

 

 

_ **Friday Evening...Fight Night...** _

 

  

Jon was going to through his final preparations when his phone chimed. He opened his mobile and felt happy to see a message from Professor Kinvara informing that she canceled her plans and coming to the fight. Jon spoke with Mance and added her name to the VIP list and arranged a front row seat.

 

 

Jon was escorted to the Ring by Mance and found Professor Kinvara sitting in the front row, waving at him. Jon greeted her with a smile and approached the ring where his opponent for the night Daario Naharis sitting smugly on the red corner.

 

 

Both fighters brought to the center and instructed the rules and told to go to their respective corners. Daario taunted Jon a bit and went to his corner showing off to the audience like an idiot. Jon looked at Professor Kinvara one more time who watching the ring excitingly. When the bell rang, Jon marched like a wolf stalking its prey and Daario approached Jon with his usual smug face. Daario tried a jab but Jon moved slightly behind and hit Daario with his favorite Spinning kick right to his abdomen. The impact forced Daario to go down, Jon sensed an opportunity and KO'ed him after a couple of hard punches to his jaw. Of all his show off, the dickhead went down like a pussy. Jon once again turned to see Professor Kinvara, found her clapping and smiling brightly.

 

 

Jon went back to his dressing room, showered and changed his dress. He received a message from Professor Kinvara congratulating him and an apology for doubting him earlier. Of course, it was then Jon's wolf blood decided to make an entry. His mind reminded him the wise man's quote _'there is nothing better than a nice hot fuck after a fight_ '. Jon sensed his opportunity and replied his thanks and also, requested her to give him a ride back home which she obliged.

 

 

Jon went to the parking and found Professor Kinvara waiting outside her car. Jon's cock twitched in his pants at the sight of her. She left her shoulder-length dark hair open, wearing a plain white shirt, a black pencil skirt, and a black stiletto.

 

 

Professor Kinvara smiled at him and invited him to climb into thee car. She started the car and proceeded to drive to Jon's apartment. They both talked a little bit about his fight and how he comes to join MMA gym. The drive was short since Jon's apartment is only three blocks away from the event. She stooped the car outside his apartment, turned towards him and said,

 

 

“That was fun, Snow. I can't believe that smug bastard went down quickly”

 

 

“Maybe I fought well. It could be because of your presence, Professor”, Jon replied staring into her deep blue eyes.

 

 

“Smooth”, Professor Kinvara replied bluntly.

 

 

 _'That's it, Jon. This is the moment'_ , Jon's wolf blood spoke to him. _'Go for it, Invite her inside',_ his blood screamed inside him.

 

 

“Professor, would you like to come up for a drink? I have Red Dornish Wine in my fridge”, Jon said boring his eyes into her.

 

 

“You know, Snow. I'm not some dumb bitch. If you want to fuck me, you need to ask like a man”, Professor Kinvara said in her seductive beautiful accent with a smirk.

 

 

Jon was shocked at hearing what she said, quickly composed himself and said,

 

 

“Professor Kinvara, I'd very much like to fuck you and feast on that hot Volantine cunt of yours”, Jon said in his serious voice and a darkening look.

 

 

Professor Kinvara smirked, shut off her engine and walked towards the entrance of his building. Jon followed her to the entrance, escorted her to his apartment in the 1st floor. She marched in as soon as he opened the door and Jon quickly closed the door behind him. Jon decided to take the first step, went near her for a kiss, only to be stopped by her finger on his lips.

 

 

“I'm a classy woman, Snow. At least take me to the bedroom.”, Professor Kinvara purred in his ear. Jon took her hand and basically dragged her to his bedroom. As soon as they entered the bedroom, Professor Kinvara pounced on him, their lips connected for a heated kiss. Jon's desperate hands worked eagerly, unbuttoned and removed her shirt expertly. Professor Kinvara then unzipped her pencil skirt and removed it completely along with her black stiletto. She was wearing a white lacy bra and matching panties. Jon took a moment and feasted on Professor Kinvara's amazing body with his eyes.

 

 

He licked his lips and pulled her for a fiery kiss, her legs circling him around. Her lips were so hot and moist and both their lips moved in unison. Professor Kinvara bit his lower lip and delved her tongue into his mouth. She moaned into his mouth as Jon sucked her tongue groaning slowly.

 

 

Jon carried her slender form towards the bed and dropped her onto it. Professor Kinvara climbed up with a hungry look and kissed Jon once again with a brutal force and pulled his Tee over his head. Her hands work their way around his body, feeling each line along his physique and her mouth still devouring him. Jon climbed on to his bed as well only to bed pushed on his back. Professor Kinvara climbed on top of him, straddling him as she bent down to kiss his lips once more. She began kissing down his lips, biting and sucking at his neck and ran her tongue over his chest before sucking his nipples hard. Jon let out a sound that's somewhere between a growl and a moan.

 

 

Professor Kinvara worshipped his body, running her tongue all over Jon's spectacular abs. She ventured lower and lower, she unbuckled his belt, unzipped his jeans and removed it completely climbing down the bed. She climbed on top of the bed, sat on his lap and straddled him wildly over his boxer. Jon groaned in pleasure and closed his eyes. He moved his hands to reach but she punched them away. She climbed down the bed and walked towards his closet. Jon appreciated how hips swayed and her ass jiggled at the motion. She opened his closet and turned after a few seconds with his ties and mischievous look in her eyes.

 

 

' _Fucking hell',_ Jon said in his mind and looked at the ties with a shocking look. Jon knew exactly what they are for and the prospect excited him to the maximum.

  

“You have been a bad boy, Snow”, Professor Kinvara said seductively in her Valaryian accent. Jon continued to look shocked.

 

“Flirting with your professor, picking up fights and kicking asses. I'm going to punish you, Snow”, Professor Kinvara said then.

  

“Yes, professor”, Jon managed to breathe out after a moment.

  

“Shuu!”, Professor Kinvara breathed in his ear and binds both of his hands separately to the two corners spreading them wide.

  

 

Professor Kinvara kissed him on his ear and traveled lower to his cock. She palmed it over his boxers and pulled it down. His cock sprung free, thick and hard, even hit her hard as soon it released earning a squeak from her. Jon let out a loud moan when she started teasing him slowly. She stroked him a few times and kissed at the top of his shaft. She ran her tongue over his length and hummed appreciatively. She massaged his balls and took his cock into her mouth. She ran her tongue over his tip and moved her mouth up and down sucking the air out it. Jon grunted softly as continued her to suck the life out of him.

 

 

“Oh, Professor. That's so good”, Jon mumbled uncontrollably. He wants to fuck her face, put his hand on her hair and push her deep into his cock, but his restraints prevent him from doing so. This is the sweetest kind of torture.

 

 

She continued to fuck his cock with her mouth, moved her hand behind to grab his ass. Professor Kinvara then inserted a finger into his ass and fucked his tight ass. Jon's moans were loud and uncontrollable.

 

 

“Professor... I'm close”, Jon managed to whimper out. Hearing him plead, she then inserted one more finger into him and fucked both his cock and ass with her mouth and fingers respectively.

 

 

Jon came with a loud howl and shot all his seed in her mouth. Professor Kinvara smiled devilishly with his cum spilling out of her. She then picked a tissue from the table and cleaned herself. She then stood at top of him and removed her bra to reveal her huge perfect tits. _'The tits that you could bury your face on'._

 

 

She then came above his face and sat on his chest just below his neck. She teased him by opening her panties and closing it. Jon smelled her and let out a growl.

 

 

“Ohh seems like the wolf is hungry”, Professor Kinvara purred seductively. She removed her panties and tossed it aside. Jon licked his lips at the sight of her cunt directly above his face.

 

 

“You want a dessert, Jonny”, Professor Kinvara asked Jon. Jon just nodded eagerly. Within a moment she sat at top of his mouth and straddled his mouth wildly. Jon inhaled her scent and Professor Kinvara gasped as soon as Jon stabbed her cunt with his clever tongue. He licked and flicked her clit, her moans and cries grew louder.

 

‘ _Oh, gods. Just like that Snow!’,_ Professor Kinvara moaned and cupped her breasts and rubbed slow circles over her hard rose-bud nipples. She rolled her hips on his face and rubbed her inner thighs over his beard whimpering frantically. Jon forced his tongue deeper into her cunt and bit her clit with his lips and continued to fuck with his tongue.

 

‘ _Yes, yes, yes! Ohhhh R'hllor!',_ she peaked hard after few minutes screaming on top of her lungs. Jon continued to lick her dripping cunt and savored every last drop. Professor Kinvara then kissed him hard and tasted herself in him moaning into him.

 

“Where is the condom”, she asked in between breaths.

 

“The top drawer”, Jon replied.

 

Professor Kinvara tore open the condom and rolled it onto Jon's hardened cock. She positioned Jon's cock at the center of her, lowered herself slowly and stayed still for few seconds. She circled her hips and continued to move and down moaning and whimpering. Jon’s head had fallen back on the pillow in pleasure. Professor Kinvara increased her pace, her hands waving around wildly.

 

 

 _“Oh, God, Snow…. Yes! Yes!“_ she screamed from the ecstasy. Professor Kinvara bent down to kiss him hard biting his tongue. Both moaned hard into each other's mouth as she rode him hard for few more minutes. She then switched her position, now in Reverse Cow Girl position and continued to fuck him hard.

 

  
_“_ _Oh my God, yeah. You…It…Oh,_ _yeah._ _”,_ she screamed a bit when Jon buckled his hips and moved it in unison with her and pounded into her harder and fast. Both their moans filled the room. Her body bounced up and down quickly, her head spinning in all the direction making a mess of her hair.

 

“ _Fuck, this feels fucking amazing and you look fucking amazing,”_ Jon groaned. Professor Kinvara threw her head back, screaming loudly as she began to come down hard chanting his name like a prayer. Jon fucked her hard through her orgasm and reached his climax as well.

 

Professor Kinvara then removed herself from him and laid beside him laughing and panting.

 

“That was great Snow!”, she purred into his ear, biting the lobe hard.

 

“It'll be much more fun if I have my hands free, Professor ”, Jon replied. Professor Kinvara smiled and removed his binds. Jon removed his condom and deposited it into the bin. He watched Professor Kinvara laid out naked in his bed breathing hard and her cunt glistering in her juice. Jon licked his lips, smirked and jumped onto the bed to feast on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up... Nymeria.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon is going home.

 

 

 

 

 

_'Martells are a crazy bunch'_

 

 

 

That's what Jon thought as he watched Nymeria just removed herself from the seat and marched towards the restroom.

 

 

It's all started when Jon went to Ellaria to request a two-week break from his client meetings. It's been a long time since Jon visited his family and decided to visit them during this Winter break. Ellaria bought his reason and muted his profile from her company's website for two weeks. Two hours later, he received a call from Nymeria Sand, informing him that she is also going to visit North for her project. Nymeria is a fashion journalist, she travelled all over the world and write about the fashions she finds interesting. They booked their seats together in the same flight and six weeks later they boarded the plane to Winterfell together.

 

 

Everything went smoothly for first four hours of their Eight-hour journey. Since it was a night flight, most of the coach was sleeping. Jon was reading his book in silent when he felt a hand on his crotch.

 

 

“What are you doing?”, Jon asked turning his head towards Nymeria.

 

 

“Have you ever had a sex on a plane?”, she purred in his ear.

 

 

“No!”, Jon managed to choke out as Nymeria continued to palm his cock over his jeans.

 

 

“It's quite the long flight ahead of us. Plenty of time to change that.", she whispered bitting his earlobe and smiling seductively.

 

 

“We fucked in my apartment all night and then again today, in the shower, just before we boarded this flight”.

 

 

“Common Snow, don't be a wuss. Just a quickie”

 

 

“I don't even have a condom?”

 

 

“You mean this”, Nymeria said taking a condom from her purse shocking Jon.

 

 

“You planned this earlier, haven't you?”

 

 

Nymeria just grinned wickedly with her familiar snake eyes and that's all the confirmation Jon needed.

 

 

“Follow me after two minutes”, Nymeria said, took the condom and removed herself from the seat giving his cock one last squeeze.

 

 

He waited for a couple of minutes, looked around the coach and found most of the passengers were sleeping.

 

 

“ _Let's do this”_ , He said it to himself and marched towards the restroom.

 

 

Walking up to the restroom, he finds it locked and gave a couple of knocks. The door opened in an instance and Nymeria pulled him in.

 

 

As soon as Jon entered the restroom and he closed the door behind him. There was enough room for them to engage for a quickie. Nymeria had her wicked grin plastered on her face as she licked her lips and flew herself into his arms kissing him with a wild passion and he eagerly returned her kisses. His knee pushes between Nymeria's legs, and she grinds against his thigh roughly.

 

  
Jon pulled up her yellow knee-length dress and removed her black lace bra in quick succession. Her firm breasts felt soft and warm as he worked his hands over them. Her nipples responded quickly to his touches. He brought his lips down kissing her large brown nipples. Jon's magical tongue twirled around her taut nipples. He bit her nipples gently, blathering them with his tongue, swapping from left to right and back again.

 

 

She removed her black panties and threw it over the sink. Jon stood back and admired Nymeria's beautiful, long legs, olive skin and her glorious cunt. He stripped off his shirt as well and she plunged forward and removed his jeans and boxers with haste, lowering it to his knees. He lifted her up and placed her nice round ass firmly on the sink.

 

 

Jon inserted his fingers into her and found that she was already wet and ready to receive. Nymeria unwrapped the condom and slid it down his length. She spread her legs wide, her slender hand around his cock guided him into her. She let out a gasp as Jon entered her. He slid his tongue along her jawline and she tilted her head back as he continued running his tongue down over her throat and collarbone. She gritted her teeth and grabbed his head, raising his eyes to hers and slammed her mouth against his, hard once again moaning loudly into him. She started lifting her hips forcing Jon deeper into her. She was moaning a bit louder as her head swung side to side.

 

 

Jon continued to fuck Nymeria's hot wet cunt, slamming in as hard as he could. Her breathing got heavier as she circled her hands around his head and fisted his hair a bit hard. She bit his shoulder hard to keep her moans silent as he picked up a faster pace.

 

 

He then has her turned around, her front pushed up against the wall, his hand moved down to cradle her ass and stifled a deep groan as Jon entered her once again. She gasped, leaning over her back as Jon reached around to caress her tits. She grunted as he pinched her nipples hard and bit her earlobe.

 

 

Jon reached around to pull her hips towards to him as he penetrated her deeper and deeper. She took his shirt and stuffed it in her mouth to muffle the sounds. She turned her head and pushed her ass back to his crotch. Sensing what she was implying, Jon increased his pace and pounded into her harder and deeper hitting her spot every time. They both set a steady pace, established a rhythm as she pushed her ass back against him as much as he pushed himself into her. The sound of his body hitting her ass overshadowed their muffled groans.

 

 

Then, all of a sudden, her breathing changed and Jon moved her his hand to her cunt and began to rub her clit. He flicked and circled her clit and continued to pound into her hard and fast.

 

 

Within few seconds, Nymeria came down hard, her cunt pulsing and fluttering around him as she screamed in pleasure. Jon continued to slam into her dripping wet cunt and reached his peak as well, exploding inside his condom with a silent groan back of his throat.

 

 

Jon stayed still within her for a few seconds before removing himself from her. He removed his condom and threw it in the bin. They both dressed after a few minutes and Jon followed her out restroom, grinning naughtily. 

 

 

He took a few steps out of the restroom and came face to face with a familiar beautiful girl, throwing daggers at them with her cold beautiful eyes. The same girl that broke his heart when he was seventeen, leaving him to pursue her studies away. The only one Jon had ever truly loved.

 

 

"Val", he managed to breath out a few seconds later. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
